


A LARKSPUR MIGHT TASTE BITTER

by ljlcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Dreams, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: Albus saw some flowers in his friend's eyes, and Grindelwald believed it'd be a good idea to take a bite of a petal (and share it with his friend DIRECTLY).





	

**Author's Note:**

> 【无差 偏格邓】  
> 大写的OOC，老邓不会这么情思缠绵，老格也不会在感情方面有直接明了的行动，因为他有所欺瞒，欲擒故纵才是上策。
> 
> 中文名还没想好【。
> 
> 结尾部分尚需修改。

身边的人又凑过来，探出手指意图使好友抬头。阿不思躲了几次，但对方不依不饶。深红的头发垂荡下来扰乱了视野——算了，反正这部分笔记回去再整理也是一样。只好放下纸笔顺从格林德沃的意愿，才发觉自己一边的头发被日光灼得火烫。格林德沃已经放下了手，只是那样盯着他看个不停。他的眼睛一眨不眨。

  
阿不思只想要换个姿势（贴在脸颊的长发更热了），但他还没来得及移动丝毫，格林德沃整个人都扑了过来。他双手扳住阿不思的头颈，迫使他斜仰着头。阿不思被天光和灿金的头发晃了眼，却被紧密的肢体接触限制住了动作，格林德沃的声音从主人的胸膛呼至二人之间：  
“睁开眼睛。睁开。”  
阿不思一睁眼，便意识到他的伙伴凑得更近了。他几乎只能看到对方的眼睛——它们依然一眨不眨。

  
“你的眼睛就和现在的天一样。”他听见对方说。  
什么？——这可不像话，说得好像格林德沃自己没有一双蓝眼睛似的。阿不思定睛也望进对面的双目，忍不住想要嘲弄他几句，可是话到嘴边却成了：  
“盖勒特你眼睛里有几朵花——”

  
这就轮到格林德沃笑开了。他放松了对阿不思的钳制向后坐直，阿不思却随即追着逼近过去。

  
“我说真的，”他发现格林德沃这么一笑，眼里的蓓蕾便舒展开来，变成了盛放的模样，“是唐菖蒲和……那是翠雀吗？”  
“这样？”格林德沃冲他眨眨眼睛，那丛花就落到了他俩中间，被德国人捧在手里。

  
这太诡异了，不论它是个把戏还是什么。格林德沃还会这样吗？

  
格林德沃只是自顾自地埋头去嗅花的香气，一边还问着“你说这叫什么？翠雀？”  
“呃，它是七月的生日花，花语是——”  
阿不思发出了介于肯定和质疑的声音。因为格林德沃把一片深紫的花瓣衔在唇间，轻轻一使力把它扯了下来。

  
“喂！这个有毒吧，别吃啊！”  
被推了一把的少年只是笑得全身发颤：“阿不思、哎呦阿不思你怎么连这都知道。”

  
是啊，自己怎么知道这些的来着？专门介绍麻瓜植物的书自己不会刻意去看的，是霍格沃茨浩瀚的馆藏里偶有提及吗，还是哪位教授闲扯讲到的……

  
“嘿，嘿，”阿不思的思绪被格林德沃打断了，“要不要也尝尝这个什么翠雀？”

  
翠雀……到底是从哪里……？

  
“你看看你，”他的朋友这次直接动手了，他把阿不思揪得更近了一些，好像这样就能把他自神游的境界捉出来似的。

  
“嘁，要是咱俩刚认识的时候你也动不动就这么呆头呆脑的我就不指望和你商量这辈子的大事了。或者除非你真的特别喜欢我、你真的特别喜欢我吗？”  
且不说喜欢不喜欢的，阿不思想知道，这个人是怎么半含着枚不小的花瓣还能把英语说得这么一气呵成的，而且他脑子里已经酝酿了好几步的辩驳要用来反对别人说自己呆，可他才一开口就被捉住了——被盖勒特的嘴直接捉住了。

  
也许是因为隔着柔糯的花瓣，那薄锐的唇舌并不曾划伤他分毫，可就在这一瞬间，他感到绵稠的花香一路涌进了脏腑深处，这气息翻搅出浓紫与浅淡的红，让他心底下意识地一紧。  
这点花哪能有这样的力量？

于是他醒来了。

  
思绪也随着穿过窗棂的阳光明晰起来。

  
我知道，是因为阿不福思和阿丽安娜说过。因为他们在某个唐菖蒲和翠雀盛开的夏日絮絮相谈过这样的事，我才记得这么两种花。  
就是这样啊，盖勒特。  
可是还没来得及将答案告那个阳光中的少年，他就从自己的梦中醒来了。

  
阳光还在。于是他起身，顺手理了理因浅眠而散乱的鬓发。  
他的长发也还没褪尽颜色，然而，到底已是1939年，纵是响晴的天，也不再能够使他双颊火烫。  
毕竟是盛夏已逝，年华不复。

  
可是窗前那个盒子还是不断地飘出掺杂了浓紫与浅淡的红的香气来，吵得他隐隐头疼。  
唉，还是那么固执，还是得不到别人的关注就不肯罢休。  
于是，盖子掀起，只见盒里铺满了红宝石，中间躺着几支唐菖蒲，还有一朵紫色的翠雀。

  
作为这样精心安置的礼物，翠雀花竟然缺了一瓣。

  
收礼的人也不置可否，只是抬手抚上面前逐渐闪现的字句：  
“出了趟远门，是个除了宝石什么也不产的倒霉地方。  
这翠雀还是越嚼越苦，就像你上周被记者问到我时的表情那样。这四十年的糖你都吃到哪去了？”

  
四十年吗？  
隐隐闪光的字迹汇聚变幻，穿绕指间，似有留恋，又终归消散。  
翠雀是苦，可你一边扯碎它，一边又这般责怨它，岂不比它还更无情。

  
那朵一半被吞噬、一半被弃置的残花被修长的手指拈起，枝蕊颤颤，不知将归于何处。

**Author's Note:**

> 这翠雀花就是阿不思看到的自己的映像，而盖勒特多少也把这种花当做好友的象征。  
> 这种花有毒。紫色的翠雀有表达初恋的花语。  
> 唐菖蒲的花语是强大、正直、迷恋，它和红宝石都是结婚40年纪念日的礼物（我写梦回少年再破灭掉，还是要强行发糖，是不是过于良心了……还有盖勒特一笑就花都开了的阿不思，大概他陷入迷恋的狂热也就是这种感觉吧）。  
> 也可以说唐菖蒲象征着光明强大的老邓，而翠雀象征被他和GG共同埋葬的另一面。  
> 这两种花也分别是七八月的生日花。因为不确定老邓的生日到底是在几月，所以本来想写一篇和生日有关的GGAD，结果变成了这么个东西。  
> 反正老邓就是这么个在梦回年少的情况下还潜意识拒绝着将好友称为盖勒特的人(不！他是黑巫师格林德沃啊！醒醒！)。但他也强大在能在清醒时迫使自己接受现实、直面自我，所以只有最后提及弟妹的时候他才在心里叫对方盖勒特。  
> 总之就当成是两人阵营不同但翻脸不彻底的AU看吧。  
> 一点题外话  
> 花香入梦的设计是对红楼梦的某种拙劣模仿……掩面……姐弟造魇后贾政诧异为何能在深宅听清外面僧道的话语，有个解释是，贾政本来就是石头梦中所见的角色，而沉于梦境的石头在真实世界明明尚卧于僧道手中，此时二人便正对着石头说话，又如何听不见？  
> 自己也有过做梦时听到某个声音、碰到某个东西、闻到某种味道，而在将醒的梦里特别真切地感受到它们的经历，翻红楼到此，又被芹奆奆的水平惊到懵逼。  
> 所以写到了阿不思梦中花香浓成了递到他唇舌的花瓣，又如液体般粘稠，从他的口腔直灌下去，带着姹紫嫣红的味道。  
> 由爱人送至窗畔的礼物，在他毫无知觉的时候就已经占据了他的全部感官。  
> 以上。


End file.
